Line Dancing Zombie
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 3 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = Gravestone Strikethrough |ability = When revealed: Move this Zombie. |flavor text = In her opinion, there's no better song to line dance to than the "Zombie Shuffle."}} Line Dancing Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play and has 3 /1 . She has the Gravestone and Strikethrough traits, and her ability moves her onto a selected lane when she is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone', Strikethrough *'Ability: When revealed:' Move this Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description In her opinion, there's no better song to line dance to than the "Zombie Shuffle." Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} * Strikethrough}} * * |3 }} *Name change: Do-si-do Zombie → Line Dancing Zombie *Description change: Was originally Grab your partner, Do-Si-Do! Eat their brains and away you go! Update 1.4.14 * |1 }} Strategies With This zombie is a glass cannon, but a dangerous one. Namely, her Gravestone trait, combined with the Strikethrough trait and her ability to switch lanes can be used to make up for her low health. In most cases, her ability would be the best part of this zombie: you can either move her onto a safe lane where a plant can't hurt her through regular attacks or Splash Damage, allowing her to do 3 damage straight to your opponent each turn, or move her onto a lane with a glass cannon if it is played on an empty lane or behind a Team-Up to remove it without letting it hurt you, although Line Dancing Zombie will be destroyed too. The latter is a good strategy against swarm decks, where such glass cannons are common. As she comes out of a gravestone, you can use Headstone Carver to boost her stats, making her do 4 damage, which lets her destroy a wider variety of plants in a single attack. Alternatively, if you are or Neptuna, you may use tricks such as Vitamin Z or Camel Crossing to increase her survivability, applying pressure to your opponent. Line Dancing Zombie could go in Impfinity's dancing decks, but she is not a good candidate in such decks due to her low health and Impfinity's lack of health-boosting cards. Against Line Dancing Zombie's Strikethrough trait prevents you from blocking damage with a plant, and her moving ability allows her to move to wherever your opponent wants, making her a pretty versatile threat. Fortunately, she is not without her counters. As she comes out of a gravestone, you may use to destroy her before she even gets to do anything. Once she is revealed, you can destroy her with cards such as Sour Grapes, , or . may be used to prevent her from attacking, but only when she survives combat on the previous turn, allowing you to destroy her without letting her hurt your plants and yourself. Gallery LineDanceStat.PNG|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics LineDanceC.PNG|Line Dancing Zombie's card Grayed Out Line Dancing Zombie.png|Line Dancing Zombie's grayed out card LineDancingZombieCardImage.png|Line Dancing Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-35837e1b-5c9b-4cde-ad59-c0a0a1c077e4-1024x512-fmt34.png|Line Dancing Zombie's textures LDEnter.png|Line Dancing Zombie being played (revealed) linedancin.jpg|The message that appears when Line Dancing Zombie is revealed LDAttack.png|Line Dancing Zombie attacking LineDancedOff.png|Line Dancing Zombie destroyed linedancing.jpg|Line Dancing Zombie with 8 /1 and a star icon on her strength Line Dancing Zombie is Dancing Like a DaRK nOOb.jpg|Line Dancing Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch FrozenLineDancingZombie.png|Line Dancing Zombie frozen OMG It's The Giant Line Dancing Zombie!.jpg|Gigantic Line Dancing Zombie due to a glitch Linemowered Dancing Zombie.jpg| being played on Line Dancing Zombie AgentDanceLine.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Line Dancing Zombie FEELTHEBEATPACK.png|Line Dancing Zombie on the advertisement for the Feel the Beat Pack Old Line Dancing Zombie statistics.png|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics Line Dancing Zombie Description.png|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics before update 1.4.14 Do-si-doZombie.jpeg|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics before update 1.2.11 LineDanceCard.PNG|Line Dancing Zombie's card Do-Si-do Zombie silhouette.jpeg|Line Dancing Zombie's silhouette Receiving Do-si-do Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Line Dancing Zombie from a Premium Pack before update 1.2.11 Category:Dancing cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gravestone cards Category:Strikethrough cards